Matchmaker
by QuickoryDickoryDock
Summary: "Okay, we seriously need to find Rachel a man, and fast. My wedding is less than a month away, and I can't have my maid of honor dateless," Kurt exclaims. What Kurt doesn't know is Rachel does have a man, his tall, awkward, and adorable step-brother. A/U
1. Wedding Plans

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. This is just for fun. :)

**Summary:** "Okay, we seriously need to find Rachel a man, and fast. My wedding is less than a month away, and I can't have my maid-of-honor dateless," Kurt exclaims. What Kurt doesn't know is Rachel does have a man, his tall, awkward, and adorable step-brother. A/U

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my first fan fiction! I have been reading for years and finally found the inspiration to write one. I have always loved to write and I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please read and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Rachel takes a deep breath as she looks at herself in the change room mirror. She's wearing a pink satin dress, with a sweetheart neckline that stops at her knees. She actually really liked this one.

"It's a very pretty dress Kurt, I-," Tina starts, only to be cut off.

"No," Kurt decides with a critical eye. "It's not the one. The pink is too flashy. Let's try the deep purple Vera Wang dresses."

Several of the girls grown and rolls their eyes. Kurt and the girls have been in this change room all day trying to find the "perfect dress" for Kurt's wedding. They already tried on at least 20 dresses today. None of which are good enough. It's always "_too_ long" or "_too_ tacky". There always seems to be something wrong with them. Rachel just wanted to get out of here. If wearing a Mickey Mouse costume to his wedding would satisfy him, she'd do it. Kurt is by far the pickiest man _ever_ when it comes to fashion.

"If I have to try on another one of these girly pieces of _shit, _Snixx will do bad, bad things," Santana threatened.

"Oh _come on_ Satan. Lighten up. Everyone else is enjoying this," Kurt urged.

"Actually, The Stick Figure has a valid point," Mercedes added. "We need to get out of here."

The rest of the group nod their heads in agreement, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Fine," Kurt huffs, annoyance clearly evident on his face. He crosses his arms around his chest. "We'll take a break to get lunch. But right after we'll come back here to continue or quest to find the perfect Bridesmaid dress. I can't have you all looking like peasants at_ my_ wedding."

With that, the girls and Kurt left, making a beeline for the small café and restaurant across the road.

They all sat around a large table outside, waiting for someone to take their order. Rachel sighs, letting her mind wander.

Kurt is getting married to his fiancé Blaine in exactly 3 weeks and 5 days. While Rachel is happy for Kurt in every way, she's also_ so_ frustrated with the guy. In all the years of their friendship Rachel has never seen her best friend like this.

First of all, don't even get her started on the talks. Rachel remembered when she and Kurt would talk about significant things, such as Broadway, or Barbra. Now _all _the man wants to talk about is Blaine and the wedding. All the time. For hours.

She gets it, he's in _love_. But why does she has to suffer listening to him babble on and on?

Second of all, with all this wedding planning stuff Kurt's getting quite frustrated. Not because he can't handle it, 'cause _come on_, he's Kurt; he planned lots of weddings before, easily. He's frustrated because he wants everything to be perfect, and nothing seems to fit the bill. Down to the color of the fucking napkins, it had to be the best.

She guesses she doesn't really understand because she has never been married, but she thinks Kurt is going a bit overboard with the intense planning.

Third of all, Kurt has been trying for the last two months to get Rachel a date to his wedding, all of which she turned down. Not because they weren't attractive, or funny, but she kind of has a boyfriend (ish) guy already. Not that they put a label on it yet, but Rachel surely doesn't want anyone else. She just can't tell Kurt about him because it's pretty complicated. The only one who knows about them is Santana, who promised to keep quiet.

"Berry, what you thinking about?" Santana questioned, snapping Rachel out of her musing. "You've been out of it for a few minutes now. I was beginning to think you fell asleep."

"Oh, I was just thinking," Rachel replies nonchalantly.

"No shit."

Rachel hears a small beep from her purse and pulls her phone out reading the text from 'My Man'.

**Hey baby. How's the shopping going? Getting tired yet?**

Rachel beams down at the phone, forgetting where she was at the moment. She seems to always get this excited whenever she gets a text from him.

"Texting Lurch?" Santana quips in a whisper from her spot next to Rachel at the table.

Rachel blushes, trying to cover it up.

"Shhh San, keep it down."

The Latina puts her hands up in mock defense, smirk playing on her lips.

"No seriously Berry, who was it you were just texting?"

"If you must know Santana, I was texting my Papa," Rachel lied smoothly, still talking in a hush whisper tone.

Santana doesn't say anything, just rolls her eyes at her stubborn friend.

Their waitress then comes up to their table, a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Hello my name is Trisha; I will be your waitress today. Let's start with drinks," the young women smiles, taking in the large group.

Before anyone else can answer Santana swoops.

"Well "Trasha", it would be quite nice if we didn't have to wait so long for your services," The waitress gasps, not expecting to get such a rude reply.

"Santana!" Quinn hisses. You'd think she'd be used to her best friend's behavior by now.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt directs at Trisha, clearly embarrassed at his friend's behavior. "She's just always like that. Try not to take it in offence. I'll just have water, thank you."

Trisha nods, writing down all their orders on her small notepad.

When she leaves, the table continues to scowl Santana's behavior, while Rachel checks her phone again, realizing she didn't reply yet.

**Kurt's going crazy over our dresses now. We searched for five hours this morning and nothing. Fortunately, we are taking a much needed break for lunch right now.**

Rachel looks up to find her friends still arguing about the waitress. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

* * *

After lunch, the group continued their quest to find _the_ perfect dress for the each girl. After a few hours they all decided on a pretty colored green silk dress. They all were tight in the chest and waist and got loose and poufy until it stopped at the knees. Each dress was pretty much the same, but each had a unique or different thing about them. Rachel's dress was strapless and had a bow to the side of it. She felt really beautiful in it. She couldn't wait to see the look on her boyfriend's face when he saw her in it.

When Rachel went home to her apartment she made a beeline for the couch, needing the relaxation from the long day.

In the other room she could hear her roommate, Santana starting to go at it with her girlfriend Brittany and sighed. She's being sexiled again. She needed to get out of the apartment, fast.

She grabs her coat and purse and marches out the door. She get into a cab and directs the driver to where she wanted to go.

She runs up the stairs to his apartment, eager to see him. She knocks on the door three times and waits for him to answer. What she didn't expect was to see Kurt on the other end.

"Rachel? What are you doing at my brother's house?"

"I was-um…" she trails off trying to think of an answer.

"I invited her," an unexpected voice sounds from behind a confused Kurt. She looks up at the source of the voice she knows so well.

"No offence, but I didn't know you guys knew each other that well."

"Uh… W-we don't. That's why I invited her. She can have dinner with you, Blaine, and I. You know, so the best man and maid of honor aren't complete strangers," he laughs off the awkwardness.

Oh god, he's a terrible liar.

"Yes. That's right Finn." Rachel supplies, better at lying then her boyfriend.

Kurt doesn't seem all convinced, as he throws them a skeptical look, but gladly he drops it for now.

Finn lets Rachel into his apartment already feeling the need to kiss her, but doesn't knowing Kurt and Blaine are watching.

His night just got a lot better now that Rachel is here.

* * *

The night continued on less awkward then she thought it would. The four were happily chatting about the impending wedding when Finn excused himself to check on the food. Already missing his presence, Rachel thought of an excuse to go in the kitchen.

"I'm going to… make sure Finn has a vegan option." Rachel knew he would, considering he kept a lot of what he calls her "rabbit food" in the apartment. She just thinks this is the best excuse.

"Okay. Sure Rachel."

Rachel rolls her eyes. Of course Kurt is too preoccupied with Blaine to even look at her. She could probably make out with Finn right in front of them and they wouldn't notice anything strange.

The brunette slowly creeps into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Finn's waist, catching him off guard.

"Hey baby," he begins. "How did you get outa there? I was hoping you'd follow me."

"Kurt and Blaine are so wrapped up in each other they are oblivious to just about everything we do ," Rachel replies kissing her way down his collar bone.

"Is that so?" Finn asks with a smirk as he turns around and surprises her by lifting her up and depositing her on the counter.

"Mhmm."

Finn steps between her parted legs and kisses up her neck. He finally reaches his desired destination, her lips. They start kissing slow and passionately, and then it turns in to a full blown make out session. Each eagerly exploring each other's mouths until the beeping of the stove interrupts them.

Finn quickly pulls away from her, a small smile on her lips. He turns the timer off, ready to go back to Rachel and her awesome lips, but the sound of Kurt and Blaine coming back into the kitchen stops him.

He pulls away from Rachel before Kurt could see, a guilty expression on his face.

"-and that's why I think we should go with the white feathered centerpiece, instead of the flowers. It would be much more unique," Kurt babbles to Blaine.

"I couldn't agree more honey," Blaine agrees, use to his fiancé's rambling.

Kurt gives him an appreciate beam and continues into the kitchen.

"Is the food almost ready Finn? I'm hungry."

The dinner goes well so far. Especially well, because Finn keeps secretly putting his hands on her thigh, her doing the same.

That was until Kurt brought up Rachel's dating life. Or lack of.

"Okay, we seriously need to find Rachel a man, and fast. My wedding is less than a month away, and I can't have my maid-of-honor _dateless_," Kurt exclaims.

Finn almost spits out his drink.

"Come on Kurt, go easy on her. Just mind your own business," Blaine offers.

"Shut up Blaine," Kurt ordered turning away from his fiancé to speak to Rachel.

"Okay, so I set you up on three dates, all of which are this week. It's like Blind Date." Kurt says excitedly. "Their names are Jacob, Brody, and Sam, but that's all I'm telling you. And you are not allowed to back out of this one Rachel. No excuses. I fitted these dates in perfectly, matching your audition schedule."

"Kurt I-I can't," Rachel adds in a small voice, sneaking a side glance at Finn.

"Why not?" Rachel is surprised to find that it was her boyfriend speaking, not Kurt.

"Finn, wh-what are you doing," Rachel hisses.

"I think you should," Finn says carefully. "Go on those blind dates I mean."

Rachel is speechless. All she can do is glare at her boyfriend, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Then it's settled. Rachel, your first date is tomorrow with Jacob at 7:00." Kurt claps.

Rachel frowns, wishing the dates were already over with.

Finn sometimes wonders why they haven't told anyone (except for Santana who walked in on them) about their relationship yet. It's not like it's_ that_ big of a deal. They're going to have to tell Kurt sometime. He really hopes that's soon, because yes, Kurt will freak out. But it would also be a big relief not having to lie and pretend all the time

When Kurt suggested that Rachel should go on those blind dates, Finn went along with it, so Kurt wouldn't get suspicious. Besides, he trusts Rachel. He knows she wouldn't do anything with them, so why not?

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asks him in a hushed tone, checking that the other boys are out of earshot.

"Do what?" Finn questions, playing innocent.

"Oh Finn Hudson, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Rachel snaps.

"I'm showing Kurt what a terrible matchmaker he is."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

**I'm planning to make this story about 5 chapters long. But for all I know, it might turn into 20 chapters. **

**This is the first story I've ever written in my life. I am no writer (But I want to be). So over time, I'm hoping to improve.**

**It would mean the world to me if you gave me a review! Tell me what I need to improve on, any requests? **

**See you soon! :) **


	2. Blind Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. This is just for fun. :)

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! First, I wanted to thank all of you for the nice reviews, follows, and favourites. I was not expecting such a response to this, especially since this is my first story. All of your reviews made me smile and want to continue writing this.

I'm looking for a beta, but I'm not really sure how to get one. I'm still new here, so most things confuse me. So if anyone could help me that would be great!

There's some course language and other things in this chapter, so heads up.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel has a busy day ahead of her.

She has her monthly lunch with Quinn and Tina at noon. Then she has an audition for the new off-Broadway show. And last, and definitely least, she has her quasi-date with that Jacob guy.

She sighs. The more she thought about these "blind dates" Kurt was setting her up with, the more the thought irks her. What if he's a total creep? _Oh god_, what if he gropes her? It's a good thing she carries a rape whistle.

"What's the matter Rach?" Finn asks, thoughtfully. "You seem a little tense."

Finn cuddled into her neck, from the spoon position they were in. The clock next to Finn's bed read 7:14am, much too early for Finn, but he can make an exception. And besides, Rachel gets up at 5:30 on a regular day. Let's just say he's lucky.

"It's nothing baby," Rachel replies, trying to pry him off the subject.

Of course, knowing Finn, he doesn't stop there.

He turns around on the bed to face her, and kisses her nose. He looks into her deep brown eye as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Rachel, there's something bothering you. I can tell."

_Damn_ him and his caring personality.

"I guess I'm just upset about this whole date thing. I'd rather spend my evening with you, doing much more… _productive_ things," she mumbles suggestively.

Finn sees that little seductive spark in her eye, and knows what she's suggesting.

"We have all morning baby. Trust me; I'd rather have you to myself all evening. But this is for Kurt. And if the douchebag pulls anything on you, I'll be there ready to punch his face."

"Finn!" Rachel shrieks, giving him a glare. "We will _not, _under_ any _circumstances, resort to violence."

She slaps his chest repeatedly. And sure, she's tiny, but she's actually strong and-oh.

"Sorry babe," Finn replies with a small smile, clearly not apologetic. He takes her tiny hands into his big ones, to stop her hitting. "You say we won't resort to violence, when you are the one slapping _me_."

"That's different," she jokes.

The two spend the rest of their morning in bed, catching up on the _activities_ they would miss out on later that evening. Of course after the "date" they would continue right where they left off, but they still wanted to have a little fun before they had to get up for the day.

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, and Tina all sat around a small table at the local Pizzeria in downtown Manhattan. Quinn and Tina both split the classic peperoni, while Rachel had a vegan cheese pizza. Rachel was _sure_ this was the best pizza in all of New York City. The three girls have been coming here at least once a month for the past four years. It was kind of their thing.

Quinn was currently talking about her daughter, Beth and her rapid growth rate. Rachel was trying to stay interested, when her phone beeped, signaling a text message.

**Hey Rach! Good luck at your audition. Can't wait to see you up on that stage someday! X **

The simple text made her heart beet faster.

Sure, they've only been seeing each other for a couple months, but Rachel was pretty sure she was in love with the guy. The fact that one simple text wishing her luck could make her blush like a school girl, clearly shows she's falling hard, and fast. They agreed to keep their relationship slow and steady. It wasn't an open relationship; per se. (She hated those). But it was still going at an incredibly slow pace, so they wouldn't be rushing into things.

"Rachel, what are you all smiley about?" Tina asks, her eyebrow rising in question.

Shit. Was she _that _obvious? She didn't even realise what she was doing. She could feel her cheeks going crimson.

She quickly scrambled for an excuse. "I just so happen to like it when Quinn talks about Beth," Rachel lied.

"We're not even talking about Beth anymore! We're talking about Puck and Mike's _disgusting_ eating habits. You were smiling at your phone," Quinn muses.

And they got her. She wished she could be more subtle when it came to Finn. She also wished her friends couldn't read her like an open book.

''Was not!"

"You were too! Now spill," Tina exclaims.

"There is simply nothing to "spill" Tina," Rachel denies.

Before she knew it, Quinn was snatching her phone out of her hands. She froze in shock. She tried to snatch it back, but Quinn was holding it out of reach as she looked over the phone.

"You have over a dozen texts from 'My Man' all this week." Quinn points out in surprise. "Rachel! You have been hiding this guy away from us!"

"I-I-I," Rachel sputtered.

She was glad she programed Finn's name 'My Man' (after Barbra's classic song) in her phone, or she would surely be caught.

"Oh I have to get to the bottom of this now," Tina remarks.

Rachel quickly snatched her phone back, annoyed at her friends. She knows that they have a right to be nosy, but it's still _her _life. They can't just meddle.

"Can you guys just_ please_ drop it for now?"

She really couldn't have them find out about anything yet. She considers this lunch just a minor slip. Surely, they'll forget about it until she's ready to tell everyone. She knows she can trust them. But what happens if she tells them and she finds out she was wrong? She can't have that.

Quinn scoffs and rolls her eyes, hurt clearly evident in her face. "We've been your friend for years. Why can't you tell us?"

Rachel doesn't really know what to say. They _have_ been her friend for years. They all met in college at NYU a few years back, and instantly became close. Four years ago, they would certainly never withhold secrets from each other. And Rachel knows, if the roles were reversed, they would tell _her._ Now she really feels selfish. But she knows she can't tell them,_ yet_. She just hopes the day will come soon enough.

"I just can't. I'm really sorry guys. It d-doesn't really matter anyways," Rachel answers in a small voice.

She didn't know her secret relationship would make her feel so damn _guilty._

* * *

Finn was currently sitting on his couch, watching the game and drinking a beer when his phone rang. He picked it up, assuming it was Rachel.

"Hey babe," he says in a cheery voice.

Wait. Isn't she supposed to be at her audition right now?

"_What the fuck Hudson? You know I don't swing that way. Sorry dude,"_ his best friend answers in an amused tone.

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman. I thought you were someone else," Finn snaps back.

Finn and Puck have been friends ever since High School. They were both from small town Lima, Ohio. After Kurt moved to the big city and seemed to love it, Finn and Puck moved out there too, not wanting to be stuck as Lima losers forever. Turns out it was the best decision either of them made in their lives. They never looked back at the hell hole that_ is_ Lima, Ohio.

"_Whatever dude. So Artie and I are gonna to the club tonight. You in dude?"_ Puck asks over the phone.

"You mean the strip club?" Finn questioned, hoping that he doesn't.

Rachel would kill him if he went. He actually really, _really_ likes her and he wouldn't do anything to ruin that. It would feel like cheating on her if he went. Anyways, only single dudes need to go to the strip club. Or so he thought…

Puck scoffs. _"Yeah. So are you fucking in? Maybe you can actually get some for the first time in months." _

That's one of the many down sides of having a secret relationship. All of his dude friends think he has no sex life. What Puck doesn't know is he _is_ getting some. In fact, if his friends knew how much he was getting _they'd_ be jealous. Finn was almost tempted to tell Puck about Rachel just so he could boast.

"How do you know I'm not getting some?"

"_Finn, don't give me that bull shit. Your dick is so ancient, it probably has cob webs all over it. The only game you get is from your fucking blow up doll. So, Hudson are you in, or not?" _

Finn groans. Puck is, by far, the rudest person_ ever_. Well, in exception to Santana. He loves them both, but seriously?

"First of all, you're an ass. Second of all, what would Quinn say if she found out about your plans tonight? Third of all, I'm not going dude, I'm busy."

Quinn and Puck have been married for just over a year now. They had Beth only a month or two ago. Finn knows his friend is nothing but loyal to Quinn, but once in a while Puck and the other guys have a little guy's night.

"_Q knows she can trust me. I can look but I can't touch. And why can't you go? To busy baking cake and doing your nails?"_

"I'm hanging up now," Finn decided, pressing the "end" button on his phone.

Finn turned his attention back to the football game and groans when he sees his favourite team, The Giants, are getting their asses kicked.

* * *

Rachel hopped into the cab, desperately wanting to forget her last audition. Or every audition she's ever been to, for that matter. She's been to a total of 87 auditions the past year. Every audition she has been to always ends in a _"you're just simply not what we are looking for"_ or _"you're not right for the role." _She was_ perfect_ for that role. She had a killer voice, and that megawatt star quality Broadway needed. Why couldn't they realize that?

Whatever. Someday she'll be on Broadway, and any producer who turned her down will regret it. Rachel doesn't want to sound rude, but that show isn't going _anywhere_.

When she gets into her apartment, she takes off her scarf and coat and settles down onto the flea market coach.

Santana's at work, so she had the place to herself before she has to leave for Kurt's stupid date idea thing.

She takes a deep breath in. Maybe it won't even be _that _bad. He'll just notice her lack of interest in her, and be on with it. Forget the night. That's exactly what she was going to do.

After a few minutes of thorough reading, a knock on the door interrupts her. She knows it's probably not Finn or any of her other close friends because they would know where her and Santana kept the key. It was under the door mat. Typical and dangerous, she knows.

She just hopes this guy isn't early. 3 hours early. But then she knows that thought is ridiculous, because he doesn't even know where she lives. Well, unless Kurt gave him the address.

She opens up the door to find one thrilled Kurt Hummel with a piece of luggage in one hand, and what looks like dry cleaners.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel spat, no amount of excitement in her voice.

"Hey Diva," Kurt spoke, still sporting the refreshing Kurt Hummel grin.

"Why are you here and why wouldn't you just walk in?" Rachel questioned, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. She didn't intend to sound so sour towards her best friend, but it's Kurt. He's one of the few people in her life who can keep up with her constant mood swings and diva behavior.

"I'm here because I have a _great _surprise for you." Fantastic. Kurt has a surprise for her. Knowing him it will be painful and inconvenient. "And I didn't just walk in because the last time I did that I was confronted with Santana and Brittany in quite a… compromising position," Kurt shivered. "I will never be able the same again."

"What? Santana and Brittany? Where? I seriously need to dis-infect the whole apartment now," Rachel sighed. "And your_ great surprise _better _not_ be painful," the small girl informed, bitterly.

Kurt groaned. "Why so sour Rachel? You have your date tonight!" Kurt replied, enthusiastically. Sometimes she thinks this man is blind. And deaf. She obviously didn't _want_ to go on this date thing.

"And_ that_ is why I'm sour," Rachel advised. Rachel knew she might have been making a big deal out of this. Ever since Rachel was a little child, she was _very _over dramatic. Her dads would tell her stories about her tantrums at young ages when things didn't go her way. Apparently, the first time she lost a singing competition, at the age of six, she ran out of the building and swore for a week to never sing again. And a week without singing is like a lifetime for Rachel Berry.

"Stop over reacting, Rachel!" Kurt snapped, but still holds the same amusement in his stare. "It's not like I'm forcing you to marry this guy," Kurt joked. "It's just… you've been single for a while. Everyone else in our group of friends are all in steady, happy relationships. I just want you to be happy like us." Kurt then adds in barely a whisper, "Besides, I think that fact that I'm getting married before you is making you slightly, or very bitter."

Rachel scoffed. She's in a_ perfect_ relationship. She doesn't need Kurt's approval to know she's happy. And maybe the reason she's bitter around Kurt all the time is because she's sick of his constant Blaine chat. He acts like the man hung the moon. Blaine _this_, Blaine _that_. Did he ever consider that it gets annoying after a while? She's_ not_ jealous.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just come inside and stop using _your_ relationship for an excuse for _my_ dating life," she sighs, and perks up a little once her friend nods his head in agreement.

Kurt walks-no _skips _toward her coach setting everything down. He picks up the big suitcase and places it on her vintage coffee table with a squeal of excitement.

"What's with the suitcase?" Rachel asked carefully.

"It's not a suitcase," Kurt responded. "It's a makeup bag."

"What?" Rachel squeaked. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I swear to god if you are giving me another makeover-"

She's cut off my Kurt. "Rachel, relax. It's just makeup. It's not permanent or anything. I don't want you looking like a clown on this date. He could be your future _husband _after all. And god knows you won't look good unless I pitch in."

The diva scoffs in offence, taken aback by Kurt's quip. When Kurt and Rachel met, Kurt insisted she needed a makeover, changing her whole look. Santana told her she looked like a slutty racoon with all the eyeliner she use to wear, and Quinn and the other girl's didn't approve either. The only one who did was her boyfriend at the time. Turns out he was just using her for her talents, and her looks, thanks to Kurt. Thankfully she dresses more like her old self now, just a bit more mature.

"First, he will _not_ be my future husband," Rachel starts. "Second, you better not make me look like a porn star." Kurt looks offended by this jab. "And last, even if you set me up on a date with Ashton Kutcher, I still wouldn't enjoy it," _Unless it was with your stepbrother._

"Rachel, I promise when I'm done with you, you'll surely look great." Kurt pushes Rachel so she sits on the couch where he can examine her. "And besides, Jacob is a pretty nice guy."

After about an hour or two of an intense makeover, Kurt was ready to show Rachel. She stepped into the red dress and black heels Kurt made her wear, thinking the dress was _way_ to revealing. It was low cut and short. That is not something you're supposed to wear to a date that you don't _want_ to go on.

She looks at herself in the mirror and gasps. She actually likes what Kurt did. He put her hair up in a half bun, and did light makeup that made her look pretty, not slutty. Kurt really out did himself. She just hopes someday he'll be glamming her up for dates with Finn, not just some random guy.

Despite her initial attitude towards the man, she happily hugs him. Now _this_ is why she loves Kurt. "Thank you so much Kurt! I-I actually look really good."

"It was my pleasure Hon," Kurt replies. "And I was thinking, we haven't spent much time together lately, unless it was about the wedding. So I got us tickets to Wicked for tomorrow, if you want to come. I know it's sort of _our_ thing, and I've kind of been missing out on it."

"I'd love to join you."

* * *

Rachel sprinted as fast as she could away from the dainty diner, prepared to forget the last dreadful two hours of her life. She has never been on a date like that. She has met some real creeps over the past few years, but that guy was border-line stalking creepy. She was _so_ killing Kurt.

_It was about fifteen minutes before 7:00pm, aka the time of her blind date, when she hears an eager knock on her door. She freezes in the spot she is in the semi-kitchen; putting the wash cloth she was using to wipe the counters with into the sink. _

_She silently hopes it isn't her date yet. Sure, it would be chivalrous to show up early, but the guy doesn't even know her. And that's another fifteen minutes she has to spend with the guy._

_When she reaches her door, however, she doesn't find her date on the other end. She finds, what she assumes is another door to door sales man. He had a big jewfro perched at the top of small head, and tiny glasses over his face. He was dresses in old jeans, and one of those geeky, green and yellow button-up shirts. _

"_Hello my love," the small man says in his high pitched, almost haunting voice. She winced. So maybe he's not a salesman. __**Oh god**__, if he was her date tonight Kurt's a dead man._

_The man-Jacob, (can she secretly call him Jewfro?) was sweeping his eyes up and down Rachel's body, making her incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes were now focused on her breast, making her want to scream. She was feeling unbearable and wanted to scratch him off like an itch. _

"_My eyes are up here Jewf- I mean Jacob. And please do not call me that, or any pet names for that matter," Rachel nagged. Her word seemed to fall on deaf ears, because all Jewfro did was lick his lips, as his eyes continue to undress her._

_What if she's just being rude? He could actually be a nice guy. Maybe first impressions aren't everlasting. But as he continued to stare at her like she was a piece of meat, she felt herself getting more and more creeped-out, and wished she was with Finn right now, instead._

"_Let's just get this over with," the already miserable girl muttered._

_Instead of listening to her request, he sticks his head inside her apartment, looking with a devilish grin on his sly face. "Why don't we just skip the date and get to desert?"_

_Rachel wrinkled her nose in complete disgust. So he's a __**total **__pervert? This night couldn't have been better._

"_Look, the only reason I agreed to do this was for my friend, and I'll do it. But I don't want you to be a pervert the entire time. So we are leaving and going to a quick dinner and I expect to be back at my apartment, alone at 9:00pm sharp, got it?" Rachel commands._

"_Whatever you want my darling," he coos. She rolls her eyes at the new pet name, not bothering to correct him._

_She quickly locks the apartment, slipping the rusty silver key into her purse. They walk out together in silence, Jacob busy oozing over her. To her horror, Jacob reaches out and grabs her warm hand into his cold, clammy one. Hastily, pulls away, wiping his sweat off her hand at the sides of her dress._

_This could possibly be the worst date of her life and it didn't even start yet. And that would have to beat the guy who was obsessed with Star Wars and decided to bring her to a Star War's convention, where they dressed up like the characters and acted it out. Yep, this date is far worst._

_Thirty minutes and probably the most horrifying cab ride of her life later, she was sitting at a greasy old diner. __**Classy**__._

_The place reminded her of one of those cheap gas station restaurants. It had old waitresses (not that she didn't love her elderly, but it didn't improve the speed of service), tacky décor, and greasy food. She's pretty sure this is the most disgusting place to eat in Manhattan. Not to mention they probably have almost no vegan options. What if the day she becomes a famous Broadway star, people tell the press that Rachel Berry ate __**here**__? That would surely ruin her career._

_No. She's just being paranoid. The real problem is__** him**__._

_He will not stop ogling her. She keeps pulling her tiny dress up every few minutes, hoping the low cut dress isn't __**too**__ revealing. But it is. _

_She ends up ordering a water, (there is no alcohol and the only other drink is soda, which she does not drink), and also a small salad. All the other options weren't meat free._

_Jacob ends up ordering a big, (did she mention greasy?) burger and a large soda and fries. She's normally not __**too**__ picky with the way people eat, (living with Santana for two years), but this guy is a __**pig**__._

_Every bite he took of the poor, defenceless cow, the more of the burger condiments dripped onto the table. And doesn't the guy know how to chew with his mouth __**close?**__. One of the many manners her daddies taught her._

_The date goes on normally, well as normal as a date with Jacob Ben Israel can get, Jacob continuing to make disgusting, sexual comments. About half way through the date his phone rings, it was his mom._

"_Hello?" Jacob spit into the phone. "Yes mom, I promise I'll pick them up when I get home… NO!... Mom don't! There one of a kind collectors," he cried into the phone._

_So he lives with his mom? Oh__** shit**__, what if he's still in High School?_

_When the boy hangs up Rachel looks at him, for the first time in five minutes. "How old are you, Jacob?"_

"_Twenty Seven," he replies, nonchalantly._

"_And… you still live at home?" Rachel asked._

"_Well I have a six month move out plan… that I started when I was eighteen." At least the guy wasn't underage._

"_I see," she tightly pressing her lips together in concentration. _

_When its 8:43 and she swears her dreadful night is almost over, before the bill comes, Jewfro leans over the table and presses his lips to hers._

_She tries so desperately to get out of his surprisingly strong grasp. She makes sure her lips are firmly closed, when he tries, but fails to get some tongue in there._

"_I want you," he whispers after he pulls away. All she can do is make a disgusted face and roll her eyes._

"_Get off of me Jewfro," she wails._

_Before things could get worst she gets her purse and gets out of the rusty medal chair. Before she leaves the diner, however, she slaps him square in the face, hoping it'll teach him. It doesn't though, and he grabs her ass and gives it a tight squeeze before she runs out of the diner never looking back._

When she gets to Finn's apartment and retells the events of the night he is not amused.

"I swear I'll hunt that guy down, Rach. Nobody treats my girlfriend like that," Finn threatened.

Despite the prior horrible event of the evening, hearing him say that makes her heart flutter.

"I-I'm your girlfriend?" Rachel asked, suddenly using a small voice.

"Well yeah, if you want to be I mean-"the taller guy is cut off by a long, lingering kiss.

After a moment she pulls away with a small smile on her lips. "I would love to Finn."

The thought of being_ his_ makes her happy all over. He was always sort of her boyfriend, but neither of them said it out loud. But now that they said it, it felt really good.

She kissed him again, so ever softly. She almost forgets her other two impending dates. Sam and Brody. If either of them are_ half_ as bad as what she experienced tonight, she's in for a _long_ week.

She feels her boyfriend slip his tongue in her mouth and all thoughts about those other men slip away. She lets herself get lost in her gorgeous boyfriend, heart full with contentment.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter! I decided I wanted to make this a long multi-chapter. So it will be around 20-30 chapters long.**

**As you can see, this chapter is slightly longer then my first one. I think I might write long chapters, but if anybody prefers short chapters, let me know.**

**Sorry if any of this confused you, I'll try and make the story clearer. I just really wanted to get this chapter out there today. I was planning to update yesterday, but I was busy.**

**Please review if you have the chance! **

**See you soon! :) **


End file.
